bit_heroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Frequently Asked Questions
Community What does z1d1/z3f2/etc. mean? These are acronyms used to refer to flags and dungeons. Examples: * z2d1 is 'zone 2 dungeon 1', and is the first dungeon in Wintermarsh. * z1d4 is 'zone 1 dungeon 4', and refers to the secret dungeon in Bit Valley that appears when you gain 9/10 stars (complete each dungeon on each difficulty) * z3f2 is 'zone 3 flag 2', and refers to the second flag in Lakehaven. (This flag is also known as Dina.) ---- What does 'fam', 'leg', 'ts', etc. mean? * 'fam' stands for familiar. * 'leg' stands for legendary. * 'ts' stands for total stats. For example, a player with 200POW, 100STA and 100AGI has 400 total stats. Basic FAQ What are dungeons, flags, and zones? Flags are represented by flags on the map, and can only be completed once. You can only play with familiars. Dungeons have three levels of difficulty, and you gain a star for completing each difficulty once. You can add friends and guildmates to your party. Zones are maps. Bit Heroes currently has four zones: Bit Valley, Wintermarsh, Lakehaven, and Ashvale. ---- How do I get more familiars? Every mob in Bit Heroes can be caught. You just need luck and persistence. It can take you several runs in a dungeon to get a prompt to catch a familiar. The chances of the prompt appearing is determined by the capture rate. See Familiars for a list of all the familiars in the game, as well as their locations. ---- Can I make the boss my familiar? Yes. Every mob in Bit Heroes can be caught. That includes the bosses and even the loot goblin (Gobby). ---- If I turn auto on, do I lose the chance to get familiars? No. If you have 'Decline dupes' turned on in settings, you will lose the chance to persuade familiars you already own, but you will still be prompted for familiars you have 0 of. ---- What is fusion? Fusion is when you fuse two familiars, using a schematic, to create another familiar. ---- How do I unlock fusion? You unlock fusion when you get your first fusion schematic. Schematics are rare drops, so it may take some time. ---- Where do I get fusion schematics for ...? Fusion schematics drop according to the familiars they represent. See Familiars for a list of all the familiars in the game, as well as their locations. ---- How do I get jumbo syrums, mini syrums, and robot sprockets? Fusion materials are random drops from zones, raids, trials and gauntlet. Note that there are no best places to get fusion materials (to the best of our knowledge). ---- How do I get more gold? Gold can be obtained from: * Opening chests in dungeons and raids * Exploring in dungeons and raids for gold coins, gold bags, and gold pots * Winning fights in dungeons, raids, Trials/Gauntlet * Winning PvP matches * Crafting using PvP coins * Daily login gifts * Daily bounties * Video ads See Currencies for more information. ---- How do I get more gems? Gems can be obtained in-game from: * Opening chests in dungeons and raids * Exploring in dungeons and raids for gems, gem bags, and gem pots * Crafting using PvP coins * PvP/Trials/Gauntlet event rewards * Daily login gifts * Daily bounties * Video ads See Currencies for more information. ---- How do I get an accessory/a pet? You can only obtain accessories and pets by using gems in the Shop or by spending Honor in the Guild shop. ---- Which should I get first, an accessory or a pet? Accessories provide stat bonuses (crit chance, crit damage, evade, etc.). Pets provide healing or damage. It's up to you which is more necessary. At higher levels, accessories and pets can make a pronounced difference in the gameplay. ---- How do I get a legendary? You can obtain legendary equipment in Raids, Trials, and Gauntlet. ---- How do I obtain runes? Runes can be obtained from event rewards or through Trading rune fragments in the Craft menu. See the Runes page for more information. ---- Do my equipped runes affect my familiars or my party members? Your equipped runes only affect your player character. ---- What are Trials? When do I unlock Trials? See Trials for more information. You unlock Trials by completing Bit Valley (zone 1). ---- What are raids? When do I unlock raids? Raids are endgame dungeons. See Raids for more information. You unlock the first raid by clearing Lakehaven (zone 3). The second raid is unlocked by clearing Ashvale (zone 4). ---- How long does it take to get 1 energy/1 PvP ticket/1 raid shard/1 trial token? You gain 1 energy every 4 minutes. You gain 1 PvP ticket every 45 minutes, for a maximum of 10. You gain 1 Trials token every 45 minutes, for a maximum of 10. You gain 1 raid shard every 120 minutes, for a maximum of 4. ---- Does my maximum energy pool increase? Your maximum energy increases by 1 per level. For easy calculation, your maximum energy should be: 99 + LEVEL ---- What are the daily bonuses? For more information, see Daily Bonus. ---- Where do I get 'free stuff'? Turn on 'Video Ads' in settings, and disable AdBlock/uBlock. You are limited to 10 ads a day, and you get a new ad every 15 minutes. The 15 minute counter resets if you reload the page. ---- Why do I get notifications? You get a notification whenever: * Anyone gets a legendary equipment/familiar * Someone on your friends list logs in * Someone on your friends list gets an epic equipment/familiar You do not get notifications when your friends pick up skeleton keys or epic/legendary materials. ---- What do these options mean in the settings? World chat: hide/unhide chat. You stop receiving world chat messages and world chat notifications. You will still receive guild messages, but you will not receive notifications for guild messages. You must tick this box if you wish to use guild chat or messaging. Video ads: hide/unhide the icon to watch video ads for free stuff. You are limited to 10 ads a day, and you get a new ad every 15 minutes. This counter resets if you reload the page. Friend requests: forbid others from sending you friend requests. You can still invite others to be your friend. Notifications: hide/unhide notifications. You get a notification whenever: * Anyone gets a legendary equipment/familiar * Someone on your friends list logs in * Someone on your friends list gets an epic equipment/familiar Show helm: hide/unhide helmet. If you hide your helmet, other players can see you without your helmet. Decline merchants: automatically decline merchant offers in dungeons if you are playing on auto. Decline treasures: automatically decline red chests in dungeons if you are playing on auto. Decline dupes: automatically decline familiar prompts if you already own at least 1, if you are playing on auto. Category:Other